1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical connector assemblies and header assemblies and, more particularly to connector systems including improved connector assemblies facilitating the connection of wires thereto and improved header assemblies configured and dimensioned to mate with multiple connector assemblies simultaneously.
2. Background of Related Art
Pin and socket connectors of the type sold under the tradename MATE-N-LOK®, by AMP Incorporated, a Division of Tyco Electronics Corporation, Harrisburg, Pa., have pin or socket contacts therein which are used to terminate wires coaxially crimped thereto. The contacts are situated in cavities through a housing constructed for mated connection with a complementary housing of another connector or header assembly.
Connector assemblies typically include a housing having cavities therethrough which receive the mating portions of respective contacts, and a retainer with passages therethrough which are assembled over respective wires. The retainer is operatively engaged to the rearward face of the housing to retain the contacts therein. Each wire must be electrically connected to the proper corresponding contact of the connector assembly in order to establish the correct electrical connection and not to short-out the system.
Typically each connector assembly mates with a corresponding header assembly. In other words, for each connector assembly there is a corresponding individual complementary header assembly configured and dimensioned to selectively receive and/or mate with the header assembly. As such, numerous header assemblies are employed to accommodate each and every connector assembly.
The need exists for connector assemblies which provided the user with improved visual indication as to which wire is to be electrically connected to a particular contact.
The need also exists for a header assembly configured and dimensioned to selectively mate with and/or accommodate a multiplicity of connector assemblies simultaneously.